


To be With You

by katsucci (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drinking, Emotional drunk Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, i have a lot of home work I could've been doing instead of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/katsucci
Summary: Small Drabble inspired by the fact that Phichit is captain of the Vikturi ship





	

Yuuri snuggled into the warmth beside him, sighing contentedly. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the sleeping figure next to him, and inhaled softly at the godly sight of Viktor with morning hair he was greeted with. He slowly untucked his hand from being pressed against Viktor's chest to reach up and stoke his boyfriends face softly. Viktor nuzzled into his hand and Yuuri grinned. He squeezed his arm back into the tight space between them and continued to stare at the silverette. After a few minutes of this, Viktor's eyes fluttered open, meeting Yuuri's gaze immediately. The raven quickly lowered his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks at having been caught. Viktor chuckled, a light, harmonious sound that filled Yuuri's heart with that gay feeling. Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, which then lead to another, and then two more, and then Viktor was pressing kisses all over the younger man's face, compliments accompanying them. "You're so adorable, Yuuri," "Your laugh is a gift," "How am I this lucky?" By the time Viktor felt satisfied with the affection he supplied his boyfriend, the latter was giggling and flustered. Viktor nuzzled Yuuri's nose and sighed deeply, resting his hands tightly around the noirette's hips. "Good morning, _lyubov moya_ ," Viktor mumbled.

Yuuri tilted his head up to plant a chaste kiss to the older man's soft lips. "Good morning, lapochka," Yuuri reciprocated with the small amount of Russian he knew. Viktor grinned. Yuuri yawned and attempted to sit up. Viktor still had his arms wrapped firmly around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri pouted and glanced back at his lover. "Don't you want breakfast?" he asked. At this Viktor furrowed his perfect brow in thought before slowly and reluctantly releasing his grasp on the other's waist. Yuuri stood, stretched, and planted a kiss to the top of Viktor's head before bumbling out the room sleepily. Yuuri entered their kitchen and turned the stove on before placing a frying pan on it and digging around for some eggs. Viktor exited a few moments later, wearing nothing but his boxers and a smirk. Yuuri didn't spare another glance at the sight, not wanting Viktor to feel as if he'd won. At this Viktor pouted. Viktor stood behind Yuuri and grazed his arms down Yuuri's sides before once again wrapping them around his waist, causing Yuuri to shiver. "Yu~uri," Viktor whispered into the kid's neck. "Hmm?" The boy answered, cracking an egg into the pan. "Why won't you look at me?" Viktor whined. At this Yuuri snorted and patted one of the hands around his waist soothingly. "Because I know what you're trying to do, and we don't have time for that. We're going out with Phichit later, remember?" Yuuri said. Viktor merely huffed in response, his fingers fluttering momentarily against Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri bumped Viktor with his hip. "Now go shower, you smell like sex." Viktor laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Yuuri's neck. "We all know who's fault that is," Viktor smiled against his skin. Yuuri just nudged him. "Go, and hurry we have to be out of here in two hours." 

~~~~~ 

Viktor downed another drink and slammed it quickly on the table, causing Yuuri to jump. Viktor swiveled his head lazily to look at him. "Yuuuuuuu~ri," the older man groaned, his hand reaching lazily to stroke the man in question's cheek. "Y'look so preeeeeeetty," Yuuri just smiled at him. Phichit chuckled and prodded Yuuri's rib cage. "Must be tough having to deal with him drunk," He said. Viktor combed a hand through Yuuri's hair, and then suddenly burst into tears. "Viktor? Viktor what is it?" Yuuri asked, all attention immediately on his lover. In between sobs, Viktor managed a "It's so soft Yuuri," At this, Phichit burst out laughing, and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. At this Viktor sniffed and grew quiet. He glanced between Phichit and Yuuri, his eyes hardening. "Yuuri," he said sharply. Yuuri gulped and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, love?" He responded. Viktor's eyes welled up again. "Do you prefer Phichit over me?" He choked out more tears spilling from his eyes. 

Yuuri flailed and rushed to Viktor's side. "No no no, baby I love you most of all, more than anyone in this world." Yuuri whispered, pulling Viktor to his chest. He saw Phichit trying to stifle his giggles. Yuuri glared at him, and Phichit shrugged. Yuuri glanced back down at his boyfriend, and took his hand in his. He then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Viktor's lips. The drunk man sniffed and looked up at Yuuri from underneath his lashes. "I would never do that with anyone but you, love." Yuuri whispered, pressing more kisses to Viktor's lips. This calmed Viktor some, and he snuggled into his lover. "Promise?" He asked. "Promise." Yuuri answered. Seemingly satisfied, Viktor tucked his face into Yuuri's chest and was silent as Yuuri ran his hands through his hair. Yuuri sighed and smiled down at his boyfriend. Phichit whipped out his phone and snickered, taking the photo with no hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyubov moya - my love  
> Lapochka - sweetie pie  
> Short little thing


End file.
